


She Asked You if You Love Her

by katangep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Lotura, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Song Lyrics, Song fic, and Lance is taller, but Nyma is tall, he's not really short, klance, minor adashi, short keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katangep/pseuds/katangep
Summary: Keith hates Lance's girlfriend. And only part of that is because he's been pining over Lance for a long time.Based off of Jade Bird's "Uh Huh"





	She Asked You if You Love Her

_ Does she wake up, put on makeup in the bathroom _

_ And go to work, and stay real late and text you she’ll be back soon _

_ But her boss runs his fingers ‘round her pretty blond platinum ‘do _

_ I bet you never thought about that, did you? _

_ And it’s none of my business _

_ And I don’t wanna get involved _

_ If you’re thinking that she’s good _

_ I think you should be told _

 

Keith blearily opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm. He reached over grabbing his phone and shutting off the blaring sound of Shakira. God, he was going to kill Lance for changing the sound of his alarm, again.

He forced himself up from bed, throwing the covers to the side and going over to his closet. Keith could hear water running and wondered who was up so early. Hunk would be long gone, an early riser arriving at a bakery job to begin on breads and other treats at around 5am. Lance was on the wait staff at a nearby cafe and usually started work at 10am and finished up around 7pm. He shook his head ignoring the sound and shuffling through his various button downs, choosing a deep red one. He was able to collect his pants from yesterday, off of the floor, belt still weaved through the loops.

Keith nearly tripped on the way out accidentally kicking a sweatshirt he had worn the other night. 

The hall was still relatively dark, light coming in from the living room at the end, the farthest away from Keith’s room. He passed by Lance’s door, noticing the slight crack and assumed that Lance must’ve gotten up to use the bathroom. He was caught off guard by the sickening scent of floral perfume wafting down the hallway. Keith’s shoulders visibly fell. The smell meant that Lance’s insufferable girlfriend had spent the night.

Right as Keith raised his fist to knock, the door flies open. He is met with a tall, flimsy blond, lips painted pink, eyelids covered in a sparkling gold.

“Keith,” Nyma says, eyes angled slightly down. Keith stood just three inches shorter than her. It was unfair that a six foot tall girl was what he was confronted with.

“Nyma,” He glared, just wanting to get into the bathroom to take his shower.

“Nice to see you still haven’t cut your hair.”

“Nice to see you still apply makeup like you’re going to work the corner.”

She scoffed, shouldering past him and making her way towards Lance’s room. Keith rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door.

***

Lance was laying upside down on the couch, occasionally showing Keith his phone when he found something he thought Keith would like.

“Can you try to tell your little girlfriend that when she stays here on week nights she needs to get up earlier? I ran into her on her way out of the bathroom and I nearly choked on perfume,” Keith complained, head lulling back in his blanket cocoon.

Hunk carried a small plate of scones out from the kitchen, setting them on the coffee table.

“Nyma,” Lance says, sharply, “Has been getting up earlier because of the last time you whined about not being able to get in the shower.”

“She needs to be gone before I’m up. Also the next time I wake up to Shakira, I’m going to strangle you.”

Lance snorts in response, reaching up to grab a scone.

“Lance can you sit up,” Hunk tells him, “Last time you ate like that you ended up with crumbs in your nose and then proceed to sneeze them everywhere.”

Keith laughs quietly, remembering the time that happened to Lance. Hunk had been so upset about having to vacuum up all of the crumbs.

“Keith, you get to clean that mess this time.”

“Hell no,” he quips back. Lance’s phone buzzes. Keith sees the way his face brightens and his own stomach flips.

“Nyma says she’ll be back soon,” Lance says, happily. Keith internally groans.

“Why’s she an hour and a half late this time?” Hunk asks.

“She says she got caught up in a meeting with her boss again.”

“Isn’t it a little weird how much time she seems spends with her boss?” Keith asks.

“She works for him, what do you expect.”

“Excuse me. How much extra time she seems to spend with him? Just her and him?”

“How is she supposed to get out of meeting with her boss? She sits in on meetings to take notes and she does so much else. She hasn’t done anything wrong and I don’t know what your problem is with her, Keith. You have never liked her.”

Keith frowned, narrowing his eyes at Lance’s defensiveness.

“It’s none of my business, and I really don’t mean to get involved, but what Keith is saying is right.”

“I don’t see why none of you like her. She hasn’t done anything wrong and she makes me happy,” Lance sounded extremely frustrated. He had gotten up and was storming off towards his room,

Keith made eye contact with Hunk.

 

_ She’s got you on your knees like a little boy _

_ Everybody sees that you’re just a little toy _

_ She’s got a boxful that her daddy likely bought _

_ She asks you if you love her, and you nod and say “Uh huh” _

 

Keith was laughing at something dumb Matt had done at work that past week. 

Adam had planned this huge get together at a small local Latin restaurant to celebrate Shiro’s 31st birthday. Matt was very animated in his story, sitting right next to Keith, keeping the entire table entertained.

“Matt, that’s because you’re a moron,” Pidge said nonchalantly, giving her brother a blank look.

“What does me being a moron have to do with this?” he retorted.

Keith laughed a the bickering siblings, looking to his left where Shiro sat. Shiro’s eyes seemed to sparkle. He glanced at Adam with such a look of affection, Keith’s heart ached. He looked at Lance who was still laughing at Matt, only making the ache worse when his eyes passed over Nyma. Lance had begged Adam to let her come along, using the fact that Allura was bringing Lotor along as an excuse. Adam couldn’t find a reason to say no.

He remembers the day Adam told him that Nyma was going to be coming. Hunk had gotten off of work early and invited Pidge to the apartment. Keith had a half day at work, a typical bi-weekly occurrence.

Keith had come bursting through the door, fuming. Then he had spent nearly two hours ranting about how terrible and manipulative Nyma is to Lance, and in general. He had been so upset. Hunk had comforted him about how it would be alright and she wouldn’t ruin the celebration. Pidge had snorted and made joke about how it was too bad someone else hadn’t made a move before Nyma came along.

Now here they were, laughing and having a good time, and she was infringing on Keith’s good mood. He was trying his best to keep up a happy face.

The waiter approached, finally taking their order. Nyma flirted with him the entire time. Lance didn’t even seem bothered by it, but it pissed Keith off beyond all measures.

The conversation gradually shifted to workplace occurrences. Pidge brought up how sometimes Keith would call her after he had experienced a particularly weird call he had to translate.

“Well, I’m sorry working at a call center is weird. I have to sign to people in their underwear sometimes. And I have to put the inflection that the signers show in my voice,” He defends, “I have to tell someone about it. And you work there, so it’s easy to call you.”

“Maybe you deserve to have weird callers. They have their video call picked up and all they see is mullet,” Lance teases, leaning across the table..

“It’s not a mullet,” Keith snaps, dark eyes meeting Lance’s deep blue ones.

“Oh, come on, that mop is most definitely a mullet.”

“Lance,” a soft French accent interrupts. His eyes flying from Keith, they fall on Nyma with a soft look.

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?” She asks, batting her eyelashes. Keith bristles at the question.

“Uh huh. Of course, beautiful,” He says softly. She smiles.

The next thing Keith sees is her turning to him, a smug look passing over her face.

 

_ She wears short skirts so you don’t ask her if you can check her phone _

_ Talk about the guys at work so you feel ego-central _

_ Like fancy cars and football teams and she likes continental _

_ With a European accent does she speak, oh so gentle _

 

“So I went to lunch with Rolo the other day and it was fun, but I think he needs more guidance. He could use a lot of help figuring exactly where he’s going at the office. I just wish I knew how to help. He’s been my best friend for years. We actually almost dated a few years back, but decided we were better off as friends. I’m glad because when I met Lance I was single and was able to offer him my number,” Nyma had been carrying on about her coworkers for twenty minutes, sharing gossip and her own thoughts and opinions.

“As if having a boyfriend would stop you from going after someone else,” Keith muttered. The only one who seemed to hear him was Pidge, who was sitting behind him braiding his hair. She snorted, accidentally tugging on a strand of his hair, “Ow, be gentle.”

“Whoops,” she said, leaning forward closer to Keith’s ear, “Stop your jealous rage and maybe your hair won’t get pulled.”

“My what?” He hissed quietly, watching the way Lance ran his finger through Nyma’s hair.

“You know what I said.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Pidge says, “You may be good at hiding things, Kogane, but I’ve known you for too long not to catch onto your bullshit.”

Keith responsively straightened his back, giving Pidge a better angle to finish braiding. He had been so careful about exposing himself. The only person he had actively chosen to tell was Adam, who in turn had told Shiro. Keith hadn’t expected anything less from his brother’s boyfriend. Not after the way he had gushed about it. 

Keith had been especially upset the first night Nyma stayed the night at the apartment so he had driven to Shiro’s, but he was asleep and Adam wasn’t, so Keith had just rambled on about it.

He sat enjoying the feeling of his braided hair and continued to listen to Nyma, only now she was on what seemed to be her favorite topic: her boss.

“Oh, Mr. Sendak invited me out to dinner tomorrow night to discuss a work trip to France that he might bring me on. I’ve always wanted to go back and visit since my family left there when I was a teenager,” She gushed.

“That’s wonderful. What restaurant are you going to?” Lance smiled.

“This nice little sushi and ramen place downtown, I forgot the name but it’s right across from that convenience store we buy snacks from. Near the bakery Hunk works at.”

“Oh, Sushi House? That’s Keith’s favorite restaurant. I usually take him there when he and I go on little outings,” Lance glows, looking over at Keith, who’s head was now rested in Pidge’s lap.

“You go on dates?” Pidge teased quietly. Keith only coughed in response.

“Why don’t you ever take me out there?” Her tone had an air of bitterness.

“I didn’t know you’d wanna go there. Maybe next date night we can.”

Keith tensed at that statement. Going there had been his and Lance’s thing and now this skank was attempting to take that away from him., in her revealing tank top and tiny skirt.

“I would love that,” Her voice was sickly, sugar, “But Mr. Sendak and I are going there tomorrow to discuss France. He’s a very responsible man, well-organized and just overall amazing. He thinks that it will be super helpful to have a native translator at his side.”

Keith couldn’t help but think she had a disgustingly dreamy tone in her voice. It made him want to vomit. Nyma seemed to be describing a date and Keith was now nearly convinced that Nyma was cheating on Lance with her boss. She talked about him way too much and now it was getting weird. Why did a secretary need to go on some fancy trip? And why did it just so happen to be in her dream destination?

Conversation continues for a short while before Nyma bids the group farewell.

“Au revoir, mon amour,” She says softly into Lance’s ear. Even with the few inches she has on Keith she has to reach on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. 

Keith all but growls.

 

_ And it’s none of my business _

_ And  I don’t want to get involved _

_ If you’re thinking she’s good _

_ God no, God no _

_ She’s got you on your knees like a little boy _

_ Everybody sees that you’re just a little toy _

_ She’s got a boxful that her daddy likely bought _

_ She asks you if you love her, and you nod and say “Uh huh” _

 

Keith yawned, running a hand over his face. He had just pulled into the parking lot of Sushi House. It was Wednesday night and Hunk had asked him to pick up food on his way home from work. Hunk had actually nudged him in the direction of the sushi restaurant and Keith had a fair idea why.

He didn’t immediately see Nyma when he walked in. He pulled out his phone and texted Hunk.

 

**To: Hunk**

you wanted a bowl regular ramen?

and Lance wanted any dragon roll?

 

**From: Hunk**

Sounds right. Make sure to get that spicy mayo Lance likes or he will whine for days

 

Keith snorted in response. The last time he had forgot to bring spicy mayo Lance hadn’t let it go for weeks. Lance was trying to be annoying so he wouldn’t forget the next time, but Keith mostly found it endearing.

 

**From: Hunk**

Nyma is coming back to the house to pick up her things at the end of the night

 

**To: Hunk**

gross 

 

Keith stepped up to the counter and gave his name. The woman clicked on the screen of her computer. She began reciting the order back to him.

“Can you add an extra thing of spicy mayo? My friend loves it from here,” Keith asked.

The woman laughed and nodded. She said she’d be right back with the food and turned, disappearing behind a door to the kitchen.

He looked around, enjoying the atmosphere. Keith loved coming here with Lance. The lighting wasn’t overly bright and the booths were small and more confined. Pidge might’ve had a point. The two of them coming here did make it seem like a date.

Keith’s gaze was quickly caught by extremely long, golden hair tilting back. Nyma was sitting in a small booth, on the same side as her boss. The other side was empty. There were no other drinks or chopsticks on the other side. She was leaned in too close to him, like she was trying to sit on his lap.

Mr. Kolivan was exactly what Nyma had described him as, clad in a fitted suit, with a head full of thick, dark hair and a sharp jawline.

Then Keith noticed the way their hands were intertwined on the table. His jaw clenched.

The woman came back with a bag of the food he had ordered. He placed $50 on the counter and told her to keep the change. He had to get home. As he went to exit he glanced back with enough time to see her lean up and place her lips on her bosses.

***

Keith had sped the entire way home. He nearly fell through the front door once he had managed to unlock it with his shaking hands.

“She’s a fucking cheater. And I fucking knew it,” Keith was out of breath from running up the stairs.

“Keith, what the hell are you talking about?” Lance sat up from the couch, looking confused. Hunk raised his eyebrows.

“Nyma, she,” he let out a puff of air, “Her dinner with Kolivan.”

Keith was still panting. He had sprinted from his car all the way to the 5th floor.

“Yeah, she had that dinner to discuss that work trip to France. Is that where you got food from? Did you get me spicy mayo?”

“Yes, I got you spicy mayo, Lance, that’s not the point,” Keith shook his head, “I got there and it looked like a date. You know the atmosphere there. And it was just the two of them.”

“We go there just the two of us,” Lance said, “And she told me that France is a meeting between a bunch of CEOs and each was bringing their secretary. So of course it would be just the two of them.”

“She’s got you wrapped right around her finger! You believe everything she tells you even when she’s lying. They were sitting on the same side of the booth, holding hands, and she kissed him! Is that what you qualify as a regular work meeting?” Keith’s volume had risen considerably.

“She wouldn’t do that. Nyma is loyal. Are you sure it was her?” Lance stood up, approaching Keith.

“It was her. She’s not loyal! I watched it all happen.”

“I think I know Nyma better than you. Do you have any proof?”

“Well, no,” some of the anger melted out of his posture.

“I can’t believe you.”

“What?” Keith was dumbfounded.

“I know you don’t like her, but that’s low, even for you, Keith,” Lance glared, taking the food from his hand.

***

Keith had taken his food to his room, shortly after the incident. He was sulking. He couldn’t believe Lance didn’t believe him. Why would he make something like that up?

He had pulled out his easel, a new canvas, now covered in reds and blues that seemed to take the shape of Lance and himself fighting. It wasn’t the first of its kind, but it looked better than the others. Keith was proud of his work.

He heard the front door open and Hunk dismiss himself from the living room. Keith quietly crept over to his door, allowing it to crack open slightly so he could listen to Lance and Nyma’s goodbyes.

“You’re back a little late, don’t you think?” Lance said, voice void of any emotion, positive or negative.

“We got caught up at the restaurant, amour,” Nyma said softly.

“It seems to happen quite a lot.”

“Work does take a lot most of the time. We had to discuss all the details of the trip. Departure and length of the trip, the exact things that would be required of me.”

“Nyma,” Lance seemed to have interrupted her.

“Yes?”

“Are you cheating?”

It took a couple seconds but then Keith heard the sniffling. One of her manipulation tactics. Lance hated making people cry.

“You really think that?” She croaked, “You think I would do that to you. Why, Lance? Why would you accuse me of that?”

Nyma was sobbing at that point. Keith rolled his eyes, but could now hear Lance getting up to comfort her. He tensed. Lance had come so close to getting rid of that skank, but she was smooth.

“Don’t you love me?” she cried.

“Uh huh! Why wouldn’t I?”

 

_ She’s got you where it hurts but you don’t seem to see _

_ That while she’s out at work, she’s doing what you did to me _

_ She’s got you where it hurts but you don’t seem to see _

_ That while she’s out at work, she’s doing what you did to me _

_ She’s got you on your knees like a little boy _

_ Everybody sees that you’re just a little toy _

_ She’s got a boxful that her daddy likely bought _

_ She asks you if you love her, and you nod and say “Uh huh” _

 

“She’s got you by the fucking balls!”

Lance and Keith had been going at it for a good half hour. A screaming match about Lance and Nyma’s relationship. The arguments between the two had gradually been escalating ever since the sushi incident, as Nyma’s work trip approached. The one thing Keith enjoyed was how busy she was “preparing.” It meant she wasn’t around the apartment very much.

“You just don’t like her! You never have!” Lance yelled back at Keith. They were standing on opposite sides of the coffee table.

“No! I don’t like her! Because she’s terrible and you deserve so much better!”

"She's wonderful!"

"She's cheating on you!"

Hunk and Pidge were sitting on the couch, their voices fell on deaf ears, often drowned out by the yelling. Pidge was eating popcorn that she had gone to make ten minutes after they started yelling.

“I feel like we should top them, but I also feel like they need this,” Hunk leaned over to Pidge, eyes never leaving Keith and Lance.

“Oh, Keith needs this more than anything,” She laughs, grabbing another handful of popcorn.

“What do you mean?”

“Dude,” She points at Keith, “Why do you think he hates Nyma the most out of all of us?”

“Because she’s horrible and treats him the worst of all of us?”

“Okay, you’re not wrong, but no. Look at him.”

Keith was red faced, completely frustrated with Lance.

“I don’t know why you can’t see it,” He snaps.

“Because there’s nothing to see!” Lance snaps right back.

“They’re going to kill each other if we let them keep going for too long,” Hunk says.

Pidge groans, mutters something about going to get a soda. Hunk’s eyes widen in sudden realization. Then he gets up from the couch to end the fighting.

Hunk enters Keith’s vision, grabbing Lance around the waist. He then proceed to carry him to his room. Once he places Lance on the ground in his bedroom, he says something that Keith can’t make out. Hunk then exits and closes the door behind him.

“Hah,” Keith yells towards the door, smugly.

“Oh, you’re next, don’t worry, mullet,” Lance yells back.

Keith whips around to spot Pidge with a broom, beginning to urge him along. He huffed and sped up, passing by Hunk on his was down the hallway. He didn’t need to be herded.

Keith made sure to slam his bedroom door once he was safely inside his room.

***

Keith had sat against his door, basically barricading himself into his room. It was around 11pm when he heard someone stirring outside in the hall.

“Oh, Hunk you’re still up?”

Keith heard Lance’s voice, all the way down the hall. The two had both been in their rooms since the battle earlier. Keith was still sulking, but it seemed that Lance had given up the act.

“Pidge went to shower. We were going to watch a movie after that, if you would like to join us. Maybe we can get Keith to stir from his room,” Hunk’s toned was careful. He was testing the waters.

“Yeah, maybe,” Lance was quiet, “I’m sorry we kind of ruined today.”

“I think today needed to happen. Because if I’m right, I think he finally got through to you.”

It was silent for a few minutes after that.

“Nyma isn’t good for you and you know it. You’ve known that, since even before Keith started calling you out. She says she spends way too much time with her boss and you know deep down, that she’s not loyal, and that she hasn’t been for a long time. She doesn’t treat you right and you do deserve a lot better,” Hunk continued, “Plus there’s someone so much better waiting around for you.”

Keith froze.

“I know Nyma is no good, but I just wanted to prove you all wrong. I wanted to have finally picked the right person,” Lance told him.

“Buddy, I know, but once you and her break up, on your terms, regardless of if we were right, you will be happier. You can focus on other people. Your friends, maybe some feelings that you’ve been harboring for a while?”

“Hunk, what are you talking about?”

“Keith has a thing for you.”

Keith barely hears the way Lance chokes. He’s frozen. How the hell had Hunk figured him out? And why was he telling Lance?

“At least I’m pretty sure he does. And I know you had a thing for him in high school.”

It was Keith's turn to choke.

 

_ She asks you if you love her, and you nod and say “Uh huh” _

 

Lance got home later than usual the next night. Pidge was still over and had beat Keith at about eleven rounds of Mario Kart, when he arrived. Hunk was in the kitchen making pizza.

“You owe me a trip to the frozen yogurt place down the block,” Pidge said, standing on the couch, pointing at Keith who was sitting on the floor.

“I broke up with Nyma.”

The room seemed to freeze in response. Pidge turned and Keith whipped his head around to stare at Lance. The first thing Keith looked at was his face. Lance didn’t look like he had been crying. He actually looked lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“How’d that happen?” Pidge broke the silence.

“You were all right, she was terrible. And she wasn’t faithful. And Hunk talked to me, made me realize something about myself and someone else,” Lance smiled softly letting his gaze flicker to Keith. Keith quickly turned his head, determined not to let Lance see the flush that he felt spread across his face.

“The witch is dead!” Pidge cheers.

Lance snorts before continuing, “It kind of sucks knowing that she wasn’t faithful. But I realized that maybe I wasn’t as into her as I had convinced myself I was.”

“Nice job, buddy,” Hunk had appeared in the kitchen doorway, “You feeling okay?”

“I actually feel a lot better now that I’m free. Now I get time to work on something I’ve been dealing with for a long time.”

“What exactly went down?” Keith asked.

“Told her I wanted to break up and I confronted her about the cheating thing again. She asked me if I loved her, like she always does except this time I didn’t say uh huh.”

 

_ She asks you if you love her, and you nod and say “Uh huh” _

 

It had been two months since Lance had dumped Nyma. Keith thought he seemed a lot happier and he enjoyed that Lance was spending more time with them.

Keith had dumped his gym bag next to his shoes by the front door. It was about 8pm and he could hear Hunk in the kitchen but didn’t register Lance anywhere. He shrugged and went to his room to grab clothes so he could shower.

As Keith passed Lance’s door it flew open and his back was suddenly pressed against the wall across from it.

“Christ, Lance I almost punched you,” Keith sighed, his clothes now at his feet where he had dropped them. Lance didn’t say anything and Keith quirked an eyebrow. He was about to say something when Lance finally spoke.

“You’re in love with me?”

Keith considered his options, but went with the most obvious.

“Uh huh,” and then Lance kissed Keith. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I have ever completed and published. Surprisingly, I was actually a little nervous about posting. It is also the first one-shot I have ever successfully written, so go easy on me. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Find me on Instagram @katangep


End file.
